


Советы

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Доктор Стрэндж умеет решать проблемы





	

— А где мистер Старк? — Человек-паук даже немного подпрыгнул, заглядывая им за спины.

— Он не придёт, — сообщил доктор Стрэндж, и занял своё место за столом. — И мистер Барнс тоже. Но для волнения нет причин, я договорился.

Стив почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.

— С кем и о чём? — Роуди тоже напрягся.

Доктор Стрэндж снисходительно посмотрел на него и пожал плечами:

— Мультивселенная велика и разнообразна, но я довольно быстро нашёл нужный мир.

— Что ты… — Роуди прищурил глаза и начал подниматься, и Стив поспешил вмешаться.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — позвал он, кивнув Сэму, положившему Роуди на плечо ладонь, — я правильно понял — вы отправили Баки и Тони в другой мир?

— Им это будет полезно, — кивнул Стрэндж с уверенностью ничуть не сомневающегося в своих поступках человека. — Тридцати минут на Эвересте здесь бы явно не хватило.

***

Баки Барнс из альтернативной реальности выглядел старше оригинальной версии, а вот они с другим Тони были абсолютно идентичны. Он всё равно, что в зеркало смотрелся, вот только отражение выглядело здоровее и довольнее.

— Это… — Тони сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться. — Может, позвоните своему доктору Стрэнджу?

— Не думаю, — другой Тони — чёртов мерзавец! — с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Ваш Стрэндж договорился с нашим, так что наш сейчас где-то в Тибете, где сеть не ловит, — пояснил другой Барнс.

— Просто прекрасно.

Его Барнс с успехом изображал из себя статую, пялясь куда-то в сторону, и Тони злило это ещё сильнее. Нет. Не «его» Барнс, просто Барнс.

Барнс изображал из себя статую, а мог бы хоть чем-то помочь!

— И что? Он решил, что если вы тут друзья не разлей вода, то и мы неожиданно проникнемся и всё осознаем? Кстати, почему ты такой старый? Антивозрастной крем не действует?

Другой Барнс широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на другого Тони с нежностью.

— Я смотрю, ты в любой вселенной та ещё заноза в заднице, да?

— Это особый шарм, — отмахнулся другой Тони. — И он выглядит старше твоего, потому что сбежал от Гидры в девяносто первом.

Тони кинул взгляд на Барнса и поморщился, переваривая эту новость. Это означало одно… что ему точно стоило исключить чёртова Стрэнджа из их братства крутых бородок.

— Короче, нам надо назад, — сказал он. — У нас там инопланетная армия на подходе и…

— Старк.

Барнс вцепился в его локоть почти до боли. Тони дёрнулся, недовольно зашипел и посмотрел туда, куда указывал палец бионической руки. На каминную полку, уставленную рамками с фотографиями. Некоторые Тони даже узнал — вон Тони и Роуди держат дипломы МТИ, вон Тони и Пеппер позируют на камеру на каком-то гала, а вон и Мстители в расширенном составе улыбаются в объектив… Но были и другие снимки — Говарда и Марии, выглядевших старше, чем он помнил, а ещё детей, которых он никогда не встречал. И совсем нелепые фотографии, на которых они с Барсом целовались или просто стояли рядом.

— Да, — сказал другой Тони. — Не то чтобы мы были просто «друзьями».

Он едва заметно ухмылялся, и в выражении его лица, в его позе было видно превосходство человека, думающего, что имеет дело с безнадёжными идиотами. Тони клятвенно пообещал себе никогда больше так не делать.

***

— У вас дети. Вы женаты.

— Претендуешь на должность Капитана Очевидность? — огрызнулся Тони. Барнс ответил ему не таким уже нечитаемым взглядом, в котором наконец-то стало проступать раздражение. С этим Тони мог работать.

— Старшей пятнадцать, — улыбнулся другой Барнс, — но женаты мы дольше. По крайней мере, по канадскому отсчёту.

— Даже знать об этом ничего не хочу, — сказал Тони и поёжился.

— Хорошо, — легко кивнул другой Тони. — Тем более что Стрэндж выкинул вас сюда не для того, чтобы мы показали вам семейный альбом.

— Да?

— Да. И пока Баки и Баки общаются друг с другом, ты должен встретиться кое с кем другим.

— С тобой, что ли? — Тони хмыкнул. — Не думаю, что я способен на самоубеждение.

Другой Тони покачал головой.

— Нет. Она ждёт тебя на кухне, весь день говорила о том, что во всех вселенных и мирах мы должны любить какао и блинчики.

Тони едва сглотнул подкативший к горлу комок. Голова шла кругом, но мозг услужливо предоставил арифметическую выкладку — если она… если в девяносто первом она осталась жива, то сейчас ей было семьдесят шесть. Семьдесят шесть.

— Иди, — другой Тони кивнул в сторону.

Время тянулось как патока. Стены коридора оказались не того цвета, а над незнакомым комодом висела картина с подписью в правом углу «С.Роджерс». Тони отмечал всё это почти по привычке, мозг цеплялся за любую возможность анализировать ситуацию, избегая других мыслей.

Когда он вошёл на кухню, мама подняла голову и улыбнулась. Тони сам не понял, как оказался ближе, просто обнял её, прижав к себе, и только через несколько минут осознал, что по щекам текут слёзы.

***

— Ешь.

— Честно, я уже…

— Ешь, — Мария придвинула тарелку ближе. — У тебя щёки впалые и мешки под глазами.

— Да всегда я так выгляжу, — запротестовал Тони, но почти сразу заткнулся, потому что она шлёпнула его по плечу:

— И это должно меня порадовать?

Он вздохнул.

— Согласен, не самый удачный аргумент. Кстати, блинчики ещё вкуснее, чем я помню.

— Я же бабушка, — она широко улыбнулась. — Практикуюсь каждые выходные. Надеюсь, рецепт ты не забыл и своих детей тоже радуешь.

Тони сглотнул и затолкнул в рот блин целиком. Мария нахмурилась.

— У тебя нет детей, да? — спросила она.

— Нет. Я не… думаю, это к лучшему. Ну какой из меня отец?

— Хороший.

— Может, твой Тони и хороший, но…

— Ты тоже мой Тони, Нино, — голос Марии стал твёрже. — Стефан сказал, что наши вселенные были идентичны вплоть до шестнадцатого декабря девяносто первого, а я прекрасно помню, каким мой сын был, и всегда знала, каким станет.

— Может, без тебя всё изменилось, и я стал другим?

— Нет, — Мария покачала головой и сжала его ладонь в своей. — Я вижу, каким ты стал… И мне очень жаль, что твоя мама не получила этого шанса. Это самое прекрасное и удивительное, что случается в жизни — видеть, как твой сын взрослеет. Хотя, признаюсь, голова у меня совершенно седая.

Тони сжал задрожавшие губы.

— Мне тоже жаль, — сказал он. — Я скучаю по тебе. По ней… А все спрашивают и помнят только про отца.

Мария погладила его по волосам, прижалась щекой к плечу.

— Говард ведь изменил мир, а я родила сына, который изменил мир ещё раз. Пока есть ты, мне не нужно, чтобы меня помнили.

— Говард, да… — Тони кашлянул. — Он тут тоже жив?

— Умер от сердечного приступа, когда мы узнали, что ты попал в плен, — Мария тихо вздохнула. — Это были сложные три месяца.

— О.

Тони не знал, что сказать в ответ, но Мария просто грустно улыбнулась и продолжила:

— Понятия не имею, как бы я справилась, если бы Баки не было рядом.

— Мама, — Тони поморщился, — я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. Но так не получится. В моём мире из-за того, что «Баки» оказался рядом, тебя не стало.

— Зимний Солдат, — поправила она.

— Да. Зимний Солдат, которого зовут Баки Барнс.

— Нет, Нино, это совершенно разные люди. Не смей спорить, я знала их обоих. Намного лучше, чем знаешь их ты.

— Ладно, не спорю, ты специалист в Барнсе. Но это не отменяет того факта, что он — или они, если тебе так больше нравится, — виновен в вашей смерти.

— Виновен Зимний Солдат, — твёрдо сказала Мария. — Хочешь отомстить? Найди способ его уничтожить.

— Я уже один раз попробовал, — Тони хмыкнул. — Кэпу это не понравилось.

— Я не о том, — Мария покачала головой. — Уничтожить Зимнего Солдата — значит спасти Баки, милый. Убрать из его головы угрозу, вернуть ему мир.

— Я не собираюсь ему помогать, — Тони отшатнулся. — Даже ты не сможешь меня заставить.

— Нино, ты ведь сам понимаешь, что не прав. И я не пытаюсь тебя заставить. Просто хочу уберечь от ненависти. Это плохое чувство, ты ведь знаешь. Стефан сказал, что в вашей вселенной Ванда и Пьетро тоже есть.

Тони скривился.

Аналогия была кристально ясна — Ванда и Пьетро винили его, потому что на той бомбе был логотип «Старк Индастрис». Тони винил Барнса, потому что у оружия Гидры было его лицо.

Понять это было намного легче, чем принять и смириться.

— Просто шагни в сторону и взгляни со стороны.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня это всегда плохо получалось.

— Знаю. Тебе просто нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь про это напоминал.

Тони вздохнул и потёр глаза. 

— Ладно… У меня есть вопрос, — сказал он.

— Какой?

— Как отреагировал Говард, когда твой Тони привёл Барнса домой?

Мария от души рассмеялась.

— О боже. Помнишь, отец работал над тем жутким ружьём?

Тони помнил. И даже немного другому Барнсу сочувствовал.

***

— Ты же понимаешь, что она зовёт тебя «Нино», пользуясь твоей беспомощностью, потому что ты не можешь сказать ей, чтобы она перестала? — спросил другой Тони.

— О да, — Тони кивнул. — Это же мама.

— Джеймс считает, что ей цены бы не было в оперативниках ЩИТ. Заткнула бы Романофф за пояс.

Тони представил и не смог сдержать смешок. Мама даже их с отцом ухитрялась заставить вести себя цивилизованно, а на такой подвиг ни один из знакомых ему агентов не был способен.

— Хватит уже надо мной смеяться, мальчики, — Мария погрозила им пальцем. — И, Нино, попроси Стефана открыть портал к трём часам на День благодарения, хорошо? Мы будем тебя ждать.

— Ага. Разыграем кэпа, скажем, что ты мой потерянный брат-близнец, — другой Тони ему подмигнул, а другой Баки за его спиной закатил глаза.

— Только в обмен на ответную услугу, — сказал ему Тони и улыбнулся Марии. — Я постараюсь. Если Стрэндж будет не занят.

— С ним всегда можно договориться.

— Да уж, — Тони закатил глаза и шагнул в сторону от золотой искры, ставшей преддверием возникновения портала в их вселенную. Барнс тенью встал у него за плечом. Он вообще казался крайне задумчивым и сосредоточенным, словно натужно пытался что-то понять, да проржавевший за семьдесят лет мозг подводил. Тони кинул на него взгляд и поморщился, за что тут же получил от Марии ощутимый щипок. 

— Шаг в сторону, — строго напомнила она.

— Да, мама, — он тяжело вздохнул, получил прощальный поцелуй в щёку и крепкое объятие, а потом прошёл в портал вслед за Барнсом. 

***

— Как вы? — Стив оглядел их с головы до ног, ища следы новой драки или чего-то похожего.

— Это был забавный опыт, — сообщил ему Тони. — Доктор Стрэндж?

— Мистер Старк? — отозвался тот, приподняв брови.

— Спасибо.

Мама была мертва. 

И ждала его на День благодарения. 

Тони никогда не думал, что увидит её вновь наяву, но Стрэндж и его чёртова магия оказались на такое способны. В такой обстановке всё сложнее было оставаться циничным атеистом, не верящим в мистику, но Тони не собирался сдаваться.

Хоть и умел быть благодарным.

— Пожалуйста, — Стрэндж кивнул ему с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Баки, а ты?..

— Мне дали совет, — тихо сказал Барнс. Он не сводил внимательного взгляда с Тони, и ещё утром это изрядно бы его встревожило, заставив пересмотреть параметры системы безопасности. Но Тони тоже дали совет.


End file.
